1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device in which the number of channels of a gate driver IC is reduced.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Flat panel display (FPD) devices are applied to various electronic devices such as portable phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), notebook computers, etc. The FPD devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices, etc. Recently, electrophoretic display (EPD) devices are widely used as the FPD devices.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram schematically illustrating a related art display device.
The related art display device, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a panel 1 that displays an image, a gate driver IC 2, a source driver IC 3, and a timing controller (not shown).
A plurality of bezel parts 4 and 5, in which an image is not outputted, are respectively provided at both sides of the panel 1 of the related art display device, for adhering the gate driver IC 2.
FIG. 2 is an exemplary diagram schematically illustrating another related art display device, and FIG. 3 is a diagram illustrating an internal configuration of a Multi-Chip Chip on film (MCC) package applied to the display device of FIG. 2.
As described above, in order to prevent a width of the bezel parts 4 and 5 from increasing due to the gate driver IC 2 adhered to both sides of the panel 1, as illustrated in FIG. 2, an MCC package 50 in which a gate driver IC 40 and a data driver IC 30 are provided on a film 20 is connected in plurality to a non-display area 11 on the panel 10.
Therefore, a left bezel part 12 and right bezel part 13 of the panel 10 may be provided the most narrowly, and thus, a narrow panel can be realized.
That is, in the MCC package 50 for driving a narrow panel, one source driver IC 30 and one gate driver IC 40 are built into one film 20.
Here, the number of outputs of the gate driver IC 40 is relevant to resolution of data lines. That is, when resolution of a Full High Definition (FHD) model is 1920*1080, a gate double feeding scheme is driven, and sixteen MCC packages 50 are used, an output of the source driver IC 30 is configured with 369 channels, and an output of the gate driver IC 40 is configured with 180 channels corresponding to half of the output of the source driver IC 30.
In this case, as illustrated in FIG. 3, in order to prevent the overlap of a plurality of source lines 31 and a plurality of output gate connection lines 41, two source lines should pass through a space between two channels of the gate driver IC 40 and should be connected to a plurality of data lines, and the output gate connection lines 41 respectively connected to the channels of the gate driver IC 40 should be connected to the gate connection lines 41 of the panel 10 with two source lines 31 therebetween.
Therefore, the number of channels of the gate driver IC 40 should be equal to or more than half of the number of channels of the source driver IC 30.
TABLE 1DivisionSource driver ICGate driver ICTheoreticalTheoreticalvalueReal valuevalueReal valueDeviationFHD5760360 channels2160180 channels *720 ch(1920*1080)channels*16 each =channels16 each =(180 channels *5760 channels2880 channels4 each)
As shown in Table 1, in the FHD model having resolution of 1920*1080, since the number of gate lines is 1080 and the number of data lines is 5760 (=1920×3), when the source driver IC 30 having 360 channels is applied, 16 (=5760/360) source driver ICs 30 are required for providing a total of 5760 channels, and thus, a total of 16 MCC packages 50 are needed. In this case, 16 MCC packages 50 are used, and thus, the channels of the source driver IC 30 properly match the resolution (the number) of data lines.
In the FHD model having resolution of 1920*1080, if the number of gate lines is 1080 and the gate lines are driven by the gate double feeding scheme, a total of 2160 channels (=1080×2) are needed, and thus, when the source driver IC 30 having 180 channels is applied, 12 (=2160/180) source driver ICs 30 are required for providing a total of 2160 channels. However, due to peculiarities in the process of manufacturing the MCC package 50, one data driver IC 30 and one gate driver IC 30 should be necessarily mounted on each of the MCC packages 50.
Therefore, whenever one display device is manufactured, four gate driver ICs are wasted.
Moreover, among the data lines formed at the panel 10, some data lines cannot be adjacent to the gate connection lines.
For example, in FIG. 2, when the gate driver ICs respectively mounted on middle four MCC packages 51 to 54 are the above-described unnecessary gate driver ICs, the data lines respectively connected to the source lines 31 of the four MCC packages 51 to 54 are not adjacent to the gate connection lines.
In this case, a difference in electric field occurs between an area (in which the data lines are not adjacent to the gate connection lines) and an area in which a gate connection line receiving a high-voltage or low-voltage scan signal is adjacent to a data line receiving a data signal, and an image-quality defect is caused by the electric field difference.
Moreover, despite that a plurality of dummy lines having the same type as the gate connection lines are formed in an area in which the data lines are not adjacent to the gate connection lines so as to keep pace with areas in which a corresponding gate line is adjacent to a corresponding data line, since no signal is applied to the dummy lines, defects in the image-quality occurs.